The present invention relates generally to signal delay systems, and more particularly, to signal delay systems that employ high bandwidth-time product continuously variable controlled delay elements.
For many delay system applications, the required continuous (glitchless) delay range is considerably in excess of that available from the current state of technology, particularly where wide RF signal bandwidth is required. For a delay element bandwidth exceeding a few GHz, the likelihood of using digitizing techniques and using digital delays are highly doubtful due to the unavailability of suitable A/D and D/A converter technology.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have signal delay systems that employ high bandwidth-time product continuously variable controlled delay elements to provide a continuous (glitchless) delay range.